A Christmas Kiss
by Miharu-Uchiha
Summary: Harry and Hermione are alone on Christmas and finally realize how each other feels. Oneshot. HHr


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a registered trademark of….blah, blah, blah, and blah. You all know the routine. Though I wish I did own Harry Potter. Then Hermione and Harry would be together forever!

A/N: Well this is beautiful. My cousin gave me the idea mainly. Thanks Addrienne, this story is for you! It's just a oneshot for now and kinda a songfic. Please review if you like it!

**A Christmas Kiss**

"Sure you don't want to come?" Ron pleaded as he boarded the outbound train from Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Harry replied knowing he would miss Mrs. Weasley's cooking. "I have some stuff I need to catch up on."

"I know, but…" Ron started then stopped knowing it would do no good to argue. "Well I'll see you later than Harry."

"Tell your mum Merry Christmas for me," Harry called as the train pulled away from the station.

Harry sighed sending out a plume of white air. He turned on his heel and headed back for the castle ignoring the snow that was beginning to fall around him. Normally he wouldn't have passed up a Christmas at the Weasley's, but he just needed some space, which wasn't exactly easy to have with Ron.

He entered the castle, shook the snow from his hair, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't pass anyone which was fine with him. He liked the feeling of having Hogwarts all to himself.

He walked in the Gryffindor common room and was enveloped in the sweet smell of cinnamon. The entire room was decorated with tinsel and they even had their own miniature Christmas tree courtesy of Hagrid. The fire cracked and popped warmly in the corner of the room and there were only four other students sitting in the various assortment of chairs.

He walked out onto the balcony to his right and glanced over the snow-covered grounds. He wished he could have his broom and go flying over this beautiful landscape. Or maybe play some Quidditch. He leaned on the rail and smiled.

"Harry?" a familiar voice called softly from behind him.

Harry whirled around to see Hermione standing on the balcony behind him, her coat pulled tightly around her. The snowflakes caught in her hair and sparkled as the moon shone off of them. Her chocolate brown eyes also caught the glow and twinkled.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked watching him.

"Go ahead," Harry answered breathless. "I thought you were going home for Christmas."

"And I thought you were going to Ron's," she replied with a grin.

"I just told him I needed to catch up on some things," Harry said not taking his eyes off Hermione. "I guess I just needed some time to think."

"Funny. I told my parents the same thing," Hermione said. "What are you thinking about Harry?"

"Quidditch, exams, and of course how much I hate Snape," he said resisting the urge to say you. "Those kinds of things I guess."

"Oh," Hermione said turning to gaze out across the grounds. "You don't think about Voldemort?"

"Not really. I find he kinda dampens the mood," Harry said with a chuckle.

"He doesn't bother you at all?" she asked not smiling at his joke.

"No, why?" Harry asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"I do," Hermione answered still watching the scenery. "I worry about you Harry."

"I'll be fine," Harry said.

"I know, but," Hermione said, "why aren't you scared? Why doesn't it bother you like it does me?"

"I…" Harry started not knowing what to say.

Then suddenly as if by cue the radio inside the common room began to play softly, but loud enough to be heard clearly on the balcony. Harry recognized the song and began to sing along as it played.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back _

_Like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for an answer _

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

At the sound of his voice Hermione finally turned and watching him with a slight smile dancing on her lips.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again_

_'cause of you, made it through every _

_storm_

_What is life? What's the use?_

_If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone who…_

_Was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live…I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give you what you've given me_

_Always…_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl_

_My world…_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live…I live I live_

Harry ended the song softly and watched Hermione. She stepped forward as if to say something, but she didn't have to. Harry quickly took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. For a brief moment she seemed surprised, but then kissed him back. Harry wanted this feeling to last forever. He felt, in that instance, like they were the only people on Earth and his spirit soared. After what seemed like an eternity to him they broke away. Hermione looked up at Harry with her chocolate brown eyes and then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Hermione," Harry whispered softly. "That's why I'm not afraid."

"I love you too Harry," she replied. "I always have."

Harry smiled and knew that even though he wouldn't get to eat Mrs. Weasley's food that this wood be the best Christmas ever. He would get to spend it with Hermione.


End file.
